spiderwebsfandomcom-20200214-history
VXW Breakdown
VXW Breakdown 'is the second brand of Virtually Xtreme Wrestling. It was created in late 2009 under a different name to house the growing roster. It is currently being run and managed by VXW President Cheyenne Star. Stats '''Format: '''Virtual professional wrestling '''Created by: '''Cristina Michaels '''Opening Theme: '"Satellite" by Rise Against Championships There are currently three championships exclusive to the Breakdown brand. These include a world title, mid-tier title and a tag team title. *VXW World Heavyweight Championship' *'VXW United States Championship' *'VXW Australian Tag Team Championship' Thursday Night Breakdown Beginning January 19, 2012, VXW began producing a weekly show for Breakdown every Thursday night. Here are the results for those shows. '''January 19, 2012' *Goliath defeated Daniel Strawberry to retain the VXW United States Championship *Holly Silver (with Cheyenne Star) defeated Cassie Youngblood to win the VXW Divas Championship *Crackle defeated Wes Rocket *Cash Morgan & Van Ginsburger (with Professor Dingy) defeated Cameron Warhead & Iolaus in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match to win the VXW Australian Tag Team Championship January 26, 2012 *Daniel Strawberry defeated Van Ginsburger *Cameron Warhead defeated Iolaus *Holly Silver defeated Lilith Walker to retain the VXW Divas Championship *Wes Rocket (with Cheyenne Star) defeated Blade Parker (with Sinead Rzeznick) by disqualification February 2, 2012 *Van Ginsburger defeated Orenji Fukumen *Cash Morgan defeated Heath Williams and Iolaus *Goliath defeated Blade Parker *Wes Rocket & Holly Silver defeated Daniel Strawberry & Lilith Walker by disqualification February 9, 2012 *Wes Rocket defeated The Finz *Holly Silver defeated Lilith Walker *Iolaus defeated James Levy (with Wes Rocket) *Blade Parker defeated Daniel Strawberry *Blade Parker defeated Snap, Crackle & Pop in an Elimination Handicap Match February 16, 2012 *Taylor Williams defeated Danny Williams *Lilith Walker defeated Miss Itong *Steam Train (with Hit Points) defeated James Levy *Blade Parker defeated Heath Williams *Cash Morgan (with Professor Dingy) defeated Lord Tickyton (with Wes Rocket) February 23, 2012 *Desecration defeated Daniel Strawberry *Clayton defeated Cash Morgan *Miss Itong defeated Lilith Walker, Hayley Mendel and Cassie Youngblood to win the VXW Divas Championship *Wes Rocket defeated Heath Williams *Goliath defeated Blade Parker to retain the VXW United States Championship March 1, 2012 *Craig defeated Bud Williams *Cameron Warhead defeated Blade Parker *Desecration defeated Goliath *Lord Tickyton & James Levy defeated Heath Williams & Cash Morgan to retain the VXW Australian Tag Team Championship *Lilith Walker defeated Cheyenne Star to win the VXW Women's Championship March 8, 2012 *Steam Train defeated Iolaus *Miss Itong defeated Lilith Walker, Porridge and Holly Silver in a Ladder Match to win the VXW Divas Championship *Blade Parker & Goliath defeated Lord Tickyton & James Levy to win the VXW Australian Tag Team Championship *Lord Tickyton & James Levy defeated Blade Parker & Goliath to win the VXW Australian Tag Team Championship *Desecration defeated Taylor Williams March 15, 2012 *Daniel Strawberry defeated James Levy *Cameron Warhead defeated Iolaus in a You're Fired Match *Lilith Walker defeated Cassie Youngblood *Cash Morgan (with Professor Dingy) defeated Van Ginsburger *Blade Parker defeated Goliath in a Ladder Match to win the VXW United States Championship March 22, 2012 *Andrea The Giant defeated Cassie Youngblood *Van Ginsburger & Cameron Warhead defeated James Levy & Lord Tickyton by count-out *Lilith Walker defeated Holly Silver to retain the VXW Women's Championship *Goliath defeated Cash Morgan (with Professor Dingy) *Blade Parker defeated Daniel Strawberry to retain the VXW United States Championship *Blade Parker defeated James Levy to retain the VXW United States Championship *Blade Parker defeated Lord Tickyton to retain the VXW United States Championship *Blade Parker defeated Cash Morgan and Professor Dingy to retain the VXW United States Championship